ONE MINUTE MELEE: Pit vs Bayonetta
Description The Umbran Witch hunts her toughest Angel yet! Will Pit survive this encounter? FIGHT! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! SIXTY SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! The Player Select screen appears. One player selects Pit, while the other lingers on Shulk before clicking on Bayonetta. On a moonlit night, battlefield glowing in it's light, we see three figures bashing each other around on a flying Platform. The Koopa King, The Universe's Greatest Bounty Hunter, and The Hero of Skyworld all went head to head, smacking each other around at every chance they got. Finally however, Pit pulled out his Upperdash arm, rushed in, and smacked Bowser and Samus off the scream with a satisfying boom. Putting the weapon away, he cheered, throwing his arms up in the air and spinning his Palutena Bow around. "Whoo hoo! Two down!" He grinned happily. But suddenly, the voice of his Mother/Mentor, Palutena '''filled his head, giving him the sage advice of, "Don't get careless Pit... A Challenger approaches." Pit's ears picked up the sound of flying, and his gut told him that a dark force was approaching fast. He got back into a fighting stance and looked around, waiting, searching...until he felt that force behind him. "HUH?!" He cried, whipping around, only to hear, "Oh. Another Angel...must have missed one!" a British, almost sultry sounding voice channeled, somehow resonating throughout the entire stadium. Suddenly, a swarm of Bat's rushed together, forming into a tight pack that then resonated and glowed, becoming a tall woman in a Skin Tight outfit. She dropped from the sky and landed, heels clicking. Pit watched in shocked silence at this new challenger, as she stood, seeming to move her body in a seductive way before cooing, "Let's dance boy.~" ''PREPARE FOR BATTLE!'' ''ENGAGE!'' Pit started off by firing multiple arrows at Bayonetta, who gracefully leaped into the air, making the arrows useless. She dropped to the ground and fired off multiple rounds at Pit, who deflected with his Guardian Orbitars. "Who's that lady Palutena?" he asked as he dropped out of his Orbitars and ran at the woman head-on, slashing at the woman with his Palutena bow. '''50 "That's an Umbra Witch. I thought they were extinct..." Palutena replied, watching as Bayonetta effortlessly dodged his attacks before kicking him into the air and leaping after him, riddling him with Bullet-holes before kicking him into the ground. Pit groaned as he stood up shakily, and watched as the woman approached him. He snapped out of his stupor and rushed in, cutting her twice before spinning his blade around, catching her off guard before he drew his upperdash arm and punched her, sending her away. 40 Bayonetta landed a couple meters away, and Pit rushed in to finish the job. As she stood up, a portal opened above him and he gasped as a Giant High-Heeled Boot literally stomped him into the ground. Palutena sighed. "Careful Pit, that's her Wicked Weaves attack. Don't get careless and watch her movements." she instructed. Pit got up and summoned his Palutena Blade, running back in again and cutting her twice, swinging at her head before she ducked under and grabbed him by his throat. Pit gagged as she came uncomfortably close befor suddenly raising a gun to his face and blowing him away before he could react. 30 Pit got up regardless and fired off Multiple arrows, this time catching her off guard by making the arrows follow the Witch and hit her mid-air. Then he drew out his Club and jumped into the air, hitting her down with a shout. As he tried to wail on her, a giant fist appeared from a portal above Bayonetta's head, and punched Pit back. The Umbra Witch leaped forward, now holding Shuraba, and clashed with the angel of light. "I haven't had an angel THIS entertaining for a while!~" Bayonetta told him, Pit felt a blush rise to his face before he shut his eyes in embarassment, giving Bayonetta chance to shoot Pit twice with her Fairy-Soul-Shooting Feet shotguns. The Angel cried out as Bayonetta prepared her ultimate attack... 20 Pit groaned in dizziness, but his eyesight cleared up enough to see BayonetA'S CLOTHES START TO COME OFF?! Pit felt another blush on his face as Bayonetta chanted, her hair twisting around into a portal, becoming larger and larger, and making an enourmous monstrosity. Pit blinked as the giant creature looked down at him, with hunger in it's eyes. Pit gave it an uncomfortable wave, before it suddenly rushed at him, roaring with a shriek that hurt his ears. Pit felt himself get lifted off the ground as Palutena granted him the power of flight. "Thanks Lady Palutena...Let's finish this!" Pit cheered. 10 Pit suddenly glowed as the shining armor known as the Three Sacred Treasures appeared around him. With his weapons at the ready he faced the giant beast before him. 9''' The two exchanged shots, The Hair-Beast trying to chew Pit into shreds, but Palutena's manuevering keeping him safe. Suddenly the hair-beast retreated back to Bayonetta, who fired off multiple rounds at Pit. Pit was effortlessly moved out of the way, and then he dove at Bayonetta... '''8 But suddenly he felt sluggish. Slow... He watched as Bayonetta suddenly pulled out Shuraba once again, running back at Pit and ripping off his Helmet before stabbing him right in the face with a sickening sound. Time began to resume as Bayonetta stopped the Witch Time effect. 7, 6 Bayonetta watched as Shuraba glowed with Purple, demonic energy, forcing the still struggling angel to hold still as it sucked away his very soul from his body. 5''' Pit let out a wheeze before Bayonetta reached in and pulled out Shuraba, smirking down at him. '''4 "Poor boy..." 3''' Pit's eyes widened with what little energy he had left. '''2 "Didn't your Mummy let you know not to play with strangers?~" 1''' Pit suddenly exploded into nothing but dust as the demonic weapon took it's toll on his body... '''KO!!! Bayonetta smirked as she picked up the only remaining weapon of Pit's, the Palutena Bow. She twirled it in her fingers for a moment before a flash of light from behind her made her whip around, only to see a Green-Haired Goddess, with tears pouring down her face. "You...You're gonna pay for that..." she huffed, breathing heavily. Bayonetta smirked as she took up a seductive stance. "I've never had any fun with the same sex before~..." Results THIS MELEE's WINNER IS... BAYONETTA! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:WarpStar930 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees